Half-Life: Duty Calls
Half-Life: Duty Calls is a story written by Stel 'Vadam, William G. Beggs Richard R. Hunt and Jawsredfield. It follows the story of a Overwatch Elite (later Overwatch Black Ops) named Axon Daletski, on his quest to eliminate a Resistance Agent. Unfortantly, a Resistance member named Valery Abelev aims to find the Resistance Agent, in order to find someone he knows. It takes place two weeks before Freeman's arrival in City 17, and leads into the events of Episode 2. It is the longest story on this wiki, being atleast 30 chapters long. Characters Canon Characters *Eli Vance. *Gordon Freeman. *Alyx Vance. *Dr. Mossman. *Barney Calhoun. *Dr. Breen. Fanon Characters *Overwatch Elite Lt. Axon Daletski. (Later Overwatch Black Ops Elite) *Unamed Advisor. *Unnamed Overwatch squad. *Resistance Agent Maine. *Overwatch Elite Maj. John L. Dempsey. (Later Overwatch Black Ops Elite) *Overwatch Shotgunner Sgt. Kent Hayden. (Later Overwatch Black Ops Shotgunner *Nova Prospekt Guard Cpl. Adam Johnson. (Later Overwatch Black Ops Guard) *Resistance Member Valery Abelev. *Resistance Agent Alabama. *Resistance Corporal Brody Sander. *Resistance Sergeant Joel Smithson. *Resistance Member Beth Barrett. *Overwatch Black Ops Operative Codename: CHAOS. *Overwatch Black Ops Operative Codename: PROMETHEUS. *Vortigaunt Engineer Dern'Kar'os. Chapter 1: A normal day for Daletski Lt. Daletski walked down the bluish-blackish halls of the Citadel in City 17. He had been augmented and promoted from a Overwatch Soldier to a Overwatch Elite, though still remembered some of his past, like the days he had in Russia. He was heading for Breen's office, for a very important mission: Finding and eliminating Resistance Agent Maine: he had been killing many key figures and crippling the effort of the Combine Leadership. Daletski was one of the few Elites who Breen trusted. Daletski came in, meeting Breen and giving him a soldier's salute. "Ah, you're finally here, Lieutenaunt." Breen said with his stern, old voice. Daletski remained silent for a moment, then said "What is the mission, Breen?". Breen replyed, "There has been a Resistance agent running around assassinating several of our key commanders on the field. This has been crippling our command network and you're one of the few left. You need to find him, and do anything you can to kill him." Breen pointed to a map of the Canals, and said "His last known hiding spot was in a abandoned Overwatch outpost, in the Canals. Gather your men and head there." "Understood." Daletski said, with his heavy Russian accent. He had been a former Resistance member and carried several of his father's previous equipment: including his father's Ushanka, which he occasinally wore on above his helmet. Daletski walked out. As the Lieutenaunt kept walking through the corridors of the Citadel, he could hear the deafening screams of the Stalkers. They were the only things he ever feared, as they had killed a close friend of his. He head down to a Combine Dropship with some other Overwatch soldiers to the canals, the last known hiding spot of Agent Maine. With atleast three dropships, they head out to a Combine outpost. Daletski muttered to himself, "Just another normal day for me, hehe.". Chapter 2: Mobilizing Daletski looked outside of the Combine Dropship, seeing the Combine Outpost they were talking about; Agent Maine's last hiding spot was known to be here. As the Dropships came to a stop, Daletski got out and head to the commanding officer, Overwatch Elite Major John. L. Dempsey. The Major had known Axon in the past, when his parents were visiting Russia. He and Daletski were one of few Overwatch members who had retained some of their memory. Daletski walked in, and briefed the Major on what was going on. The Major was very suprised to see him. "Axon? Axon Daletski? Hah! What a pleasant suprise. What are you doing here?" The Major spoke with a half-Irish accent. "Major, we need to mobilize our armor and move. We have a Resistance Agent crippling our effort, and our command chain. His last hiding spot was up near the canals." Axon finished speaking, taking a deep breath. "Good. We'll mobilize our APCs and Gunships; you can take a Hunter-Chopper to find the outpost, then pursue and kill him. Remember your old friend, Sgt. Hayden? Yeah, he's here aswell. You can take him with you. See you later, my old friend." Dempsey took a huge breath. "Also, what's the Agent's name?" Dempsey asked. "Agent Maine." Daletski answered. "Now, i shall grab my weapons and head for the Chopper. Daletski walked out. His weapons were in a supply drop; among his favirotes were his Machete and his Revolver Olga, which he had been given as a present on his 17th birthday. He also carried a Scattergun, with two barrels to fire from; it could also fire both at the same time, and his Grenade Launcher, which had destroyed many things before coming to Daletski's hands. He loaded the Grenade Launcher and the Scattergun in the Chopper; he kept Olga and his Machete with him. Another Overwatch soldier came into the Chopper for gunning, and with a whirr the Chopper's rotor sprang into life. After receiving the Overwatch augmentations, he was given some experience in flying Helicopters. He was especially skilled in piloting two-seater Choppers. He lifted the Chopper right off the ground, as the rest of the Dropships and APCs followed. He lifted turned on the radio and got online with Sgt. Hayden. "Privet Comrade, remember me, Kent?" Daletski said. Kent was a friend of Axon's for a long time. "Haha! Another old friend, huh? Nice to see you here, Daletski. We'll meet you on the trail. Good luck." Chapter 3: On the Hunt As the Chopper whirred and made a loud racket while traveling through the Canals, Daletski and his Gunner noticed something: a Jeep breaking out of a barn with a rebel in it: Valery Abelev. Daletski ordered the gunner to open fire on the jeep. Daletski also put Dempsey on the line, shouting "Comrade Dempsey! There is a Jeep with a experimental weapon on it! It is currently opening fire on us! He's heading the way to Agent Maine's hidout!" Daletski noticed the rotor on fire, with the Helicopter spinning out of control; they were a long way from Dempsey now, as the Chopper came crashing down, Daletski ejected and fell in a deep pool of water; thankfully his armor minimized any damage. Unfortantly, Daletski had lost both his Scattergun and his Grenade Launcher; all was left was Olga and his Machete. "Unh......" he groaned. "Great, now my Hunter-Chopper has been shot down, i'm lost on the trail, and now i need transport. CHYORT!" he yelled. He wiped the water and dirt of his armor and facepalmed on his helmet, making a loud 'clang' noise is he did. He saw his Ushanka lying on the ground, and picked it up. He walked, and walked, and walked. He noticed an outpost and started sneaking. And shooting. And Killing. This is the life... Daletski thought to himself. He felt pity for the Rebels because they had no luxurious life as the Overwatch members did. Chapter 4: A New Style Valery Abelev had escaped Daletski, for now. Unfortunately he knew that Daletski was relentless in his searches. He wished his mission was to kill Daletski, however that wasn't his mission. He had to find Agent Maine. That was the only way he could find his father, Agent Alabama. He had seen Agent Maine a couple of times, yet only heard the name Agent Alabama in tales to boost the resistance's morale. He had also heard that Agent Maine was taught by Agent Alabama. He had no definite proof that Alabama was his father, except he was told by his mother that his dad had died a few months before he was born. He also remembered that Agent Alabama was put into stasis in 1987, the same year he was born. He also had a knack for seeing through people's lies. Even when he was young he didn't really believe that his father was dead. He was thinking so long that he lost track of the journey. He was at Agent Maine's hideout, well at least a marker for his hideout. The building that Abelev stopped at was actually rigged with explosives. "Here we are, the rest of the journey will be by foot... however long that will be." Agent Maine's real hideout was never in one place for too long it was usually in the same general vicinity, but always moved. Chapter 5: Not A Good Thing Daletski kept creeping and noticed a AR2 on the ground. He picked it up and opened fire upon the remaining Rebels, hitting one smack dab straight in the head. The AR2 was one of the most effective weapons anyone would of ever seen, and was a standard issue for Overwatch Elites. He head up to the hiding spot. Here he was. Agent Maine would be in here. He opened the door....only to find the place in ruin and Maine no where to be found. Daletski, now frustrated, saw the APCs and radio'd in Major Dempsey. "Dempsey....this mission is over. Maine's not even in the canals. We'll have to pull back to base...and i will have a word with Dr. Breen." Daletski said, in a annoyed tone. They pulled back to base, and Daletski got on the Dropships, headed back for the Citadel. When he finally arrived, he was very annoyed and tired. He already wanted his day off now. "BREEN! MAINE WAS NOT THERE! YOU LIED!" Daletski yelled at the top of...what remained of his lungs. Breen was worried. "Calm down Daletski, i didn't kno-" and received something: Agent Maine's new hideout. Along the coast. "Look, we've got him. He's at the Coast. We'll keep a constant track of him all the way there. But, before you leave with the others, you have been promoted to Overwatch Black Ops. Used for only the most crucial of missions." Breen finished. "I accept the promotion." Daletski answered. "Good, now get the new harness and gather your men: you have a agent to find." Breen finished. Daletski head to his barracks to notice the new harness. It was very nice-looking; perfect for Stealth operations. It came in with a built-in cloaking device; however, the gleaming white armor of the Overwatch Elites is very noticeable in the dark. He put it on, and grabbed some new weapons. He took the Scattergun and the Grenade Launcher. He walked towards the Dropships, and head out. Chapter 6: Movement Even though Abelev knew that the Combine was not going to find him, not here, he kept running. It started to get dark, even though he knew that he was rather an ineffective runner at night, he knew he had to keep going. He checked his compass, and realized he needed to go North now. Fifteen more minutes and I'll be at the meeting spot, Abelev mused. He actually was lying to himself, he had no idea where he was going, which was good, in case a mole decided to see Agent Maine. Then he heard it on the radio, a faint signal, Unforgettable by Nat King Cole... He has to be near Abelev thought. Then Abelev realized something, he wasn't at close as he thought, it's night, signals go farther distances at night, depending on the frequency, it could be a three more miles or or even three thousand. Abelev felt himself fatigue. He then heard some ruffling in the bushes. Probably a cat, definitely don't see those at the rebel camp. But if I really want to find Maine, I shouldn't stop. If I don't find Maine... Abelev felt a sharp pain in his back, something had gotten him, he was too late. I thought I had lost them, Abelev lamented, I guess no... He hit the ground, he was conscious, just barely though. He couldn't move. This is the end, brace for death he thought. Then he felt one hand on each of his legs. He then felt the ground moving under him. They'd better kill me now, thought Abelev, he couldn't get the words out however. The only word he was able to get out was "kill". Abelev then lost consciousness. Abelev awoke to find himself in handcuffs, he was laying mattress on the floor. The room was wood paneled, cement floor, and a tattered couch. He realized this wasn't a Combine detention facility, yet he still didn't know where he was. There were also some candles lighting up the room. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out the figure of someone sitting on the couch. "Hello Valery," the voice said, "I hope to see you recover soon, because you've got work to do." Chapter 7: Mobilizing...again "Regroup on me." Dempsey ordered. The Dropships landed as Dempsey was waiting for them. Daletski moved towards him with Sgt. Hayden. "Now, we've heard that he was heading for Nova Prospekt, most likely to free captured Resistance members. Now, get in the APC and head on Highway 17." Daletski moved towards the APC. It was a retro-styled one, a very intresting looking Armored Personell Carrier. It often had a Pulse Turret attached near the gunner, which could easily fend off infantry. Daletski climbed into the Drivers seat. "Now...when was the last time i used one of these?" Chapter 8: The Phoenix "Ya know," the mysterious man said, "where we are now... a decade ago we would be thirty meters underwater." "I know all about your people's exploitation of our planet!" snapped Valery Abelev. The man let out a small chuckle. "You think I'm one of them, don't you? Well I hate them as much as you do!" The man moved toward Abelev. He was wearing a patched leather trench coat, he also was wear a brimmed leather hat that obscured his eyes. He seemed the kind of man that had a dark past, and would incur his wrath if you have inquired about it. "I don't think I've introduced myself yet, how rude of me..." The man said sarcastically, "I'm called 'Agent Maine' of the resistance, my real name is..." Agent Maine paused, "not any business of yours. But here....take this cassette......" he said. "So why do you want to find Agent Alabama anyways?" asked Agent Maine. "It's personal..." rebutted Valery. "If it's because you don't trust-" suddenly paused. He looked out his window, "They're coming!" Agent Maine gathered some food, "here take this, Nova Prospekt is to the North, go there." "Why?" asked Valery. "No time to explain," handing Valery Abelev an old boombox. "I have accurate instructions on the cassette I gave you." "Aren't you going?" Inquired Valery. "I'm not going anywhere" said Agent Maine solemnly, "this is where I decided a long time ago, if I was ever discovered, I would stay and fight." You're going!" commanded Valery. "No I'm not," said Maine in a calm voice. "I may be strong, but I'll just slow you down." "Well flee anyways!" begged Valery. "I'm sorry, if you want to find agent Alabama then you must go, now." said Maine, "I'll stay here and keep them off your trail." Valery ran outside, past the cabin, along the coast. Meanwhile at the cabin, Agent Maine pulled out an old bottle of vodka. Here we are at last just you and me, again. Valery kept on running, his heart was pounding, not because he was running up hill at the moment, but because he left someone behind. It was his choice. After finishing off his bottle of vodka, Agent Maine opened up his wallet, it was filled with mostly useless junk, but in one of the pockets, there it was, a picture of a boy, not much older than five. I'll see you soon Woody. Valery Abelev felt sweat drip down his face. What good is an old cassette gonna do me? The door of Agent Maine's cabin was busted open. Must be Lt. Daletski... At the top of the hill, Valery noticed some other people outside Agent Maine's cabin. That one has to be Daletski. "WHERE IS HE?!" Daletski yelled in Agent Maine's ear. "Where is the barstard known as Agent Ala-fucking-bama!?" Daletski kept bashing Maine in the face several times. "I'm not the one killing the Combine's leadership. It's Alabama." Maine calmly said. As Daletski kept bashing him in the face, he let Maine speak some more. "I'm not gonna do you much more. Besides...Freeman's on your tail. He's on the coast right now...." Maine said. Daletski whipped out his Revolver, and executed Agent Maine. "Da Svidyanda, Svoloch." One Agent was gone. Now more. Daletski walked over to the table, revealing a cassette. It had been a copy of the one he gave Valery. "Hm....it says Micheal Koenig. Dempsey! Can you find a boombox to put this in?" Chapter 9: From the Ashes The gunshot could be heard from Valery Abelev's location, on the cliff. Shit, he's dead. Valery ran, this time he was unsure about the direction, this time he just ran. He didn't know why he was running he just ran." Why am I running? That question seemed very odd to him, but still he didn't have the answer. I've seen plenty of death in my life, why would one man I barely even know cause me so much grief? Confused, he ran faster, he felt his heart pounding. Wait, what if this cassette could really help me? Abelev felt himself slow down. Yet, he wasn't sure if that was his subconscious telling him that he was right about the cassette, or just his subconscious telling him that he needed rest. It was midday now, and he was getting hungry. He decided to find someplace to rest. He looked around, and found area of weathered rock, a nice nook for me to rest at. After Valery climbed up the cliff to get to his nook. As he neared he noticed there was enough space for him to hide from any Combine air patrols if need be. He opened up his pack, he found some hard tack, dehydrated vegetables and trail mix. He also had a canteen filled with water. He noticed the boombox. It seemed to turn on fine, and he had a cassette. He placed the cassette into the boombox, B side. He turned on the boombox, and it was first just a bunch of garbled junk, he couldn't understand a word of it except for "Contact. All agents stand by: were have word from resistance command." Abelev had no idea what he was listening to. He also knew he was 10% of the cassette in, three minutes. Fast forwarded for another three minutes. A it was still very low quality and garbled. Then he heard it, "Nova Prospekt, find Michael Koenig, he knows the location of Agent Alabama." Well that was quite a waste of a tape, thought Abelev, He could've just told me himself. But then he heard a clearer message, "If you want to break into Nova Prospekt, look for Gordon Freeman." Gordon Freeman!?! Oh my god... Chapter 10: Back on the Trail "Dempsey...do you know what this means?" Daletski asked, with a very worried voice. Daletski never usaully got worried...but in this case, he did. Dempsey began, "This means Gordon Freeman..the one free man...is here. He's here. And he's here, to fuck us up. And-" Dempsey paused, as Sgt. Hayden took the Cassette out and loaded on the radio, to hear what is going on in Nova Prospekt. He could hear gunfire, shooting, and...a voice. "This is Cpl. Adam Johnson, Nova Prospekt guard! Gordon Freeman has breached Nova Prospekt! I repeat, Gordon Freeman has breached Nova Prospekt!" the radio went off, just being a bunch of static. If anyone could see Daletski's face..they would see a very worried expression. "Nyet...how could this possibly be? We need to get a move on. It appears Cpl. Johnson knows quite a bit...looks like we'll have to find him first before we can track Valery..and find Agent Alabama. Once Alabama's down..we have bigger fish to catch." Daletski and the others walked outside..to meet with a entire battalion of soldiers. "Salute...Daletski" the leading soldier said. He was obviously a member of Overwatch Black Ops...but he was the first. The very first. Codename: CHAOS... Chapter 11: Into the Fire "Go north, until you see some lights, searchlights to be exact, follow those lights, just remember, do not get caught. When you meet Gordon Freeman, he will have a plan. Listen there isn't much left space left on this tape, I want you to know that Agent Alabama is just one of many, in fact there are a lot more than fifty agents. Whatever it is you need from Agent Alabama, I'm sure you'll find it in other places, too." The tape ended. That Agent was brain dead before he was killed, thought Abelev, I hope my father isn't the same low intelligence. Valery grabbed his flashlight, and checked his compass. You can never be too sure of these things, especially after the portal storms fucked up the planet's magnetic field. Despite Valery's skepticism, he continued to follow the compass. He walked, avoiding Combine Air Patrol if necessary. After walking for awhile, he saw it. The lights, the buildings everything. He then noticed something was up at Nova Prospekt however, he couldn't tell what exactly it was, but he realized something was off. He got a little closer. He noticed a riot was occurring at the facility. If a riot occurs at a maximum security Combine detention facility, then the Combine not have their shit together. As Abelev neared closer however, he realized it was coming from the outside. Gordon Freeman... Chapter 12: On the Path Beth stood in the forest, looking around. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to be doing, but she knew that if she wasn't careful around here, she'd meet the combine and she was well out numbered here, being alone. Beth raised her pistol to check the condition of it, hoping it wouldn't jam when she most needed it. She was heading to Nova Prospeckt in hopes that she'd get there before the latest combine guard. She had a friend in there, someone who she adored, but she still needed to figure out her way of entering the prison. I need either a distraction or disguise, and around here, neither come into good supply. Beth stubbonly thought. She was lost though. She had no idea where nova prospekt was from her current position. Was it north? South? Beth walked in the direcion she knew only as forwards, keeping her eyes and ears peeled for any sign of life. She'd been walking and sleeping for ages, and she'd welcome any sound of life to her ears. Chapter 13: Follow the Leader After realizing Gordon Freeman was breaking into Nova Prospekt, a certain satisfaction came to Valery. He knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer to find his father. If only I can get to Michael Koenig before he's killed by either the Combine or whatever Gordon Freeman unleashed get him. He soon realized he wouldn't get to Nova Prospekt fast before daybreak, he could see the slightest bit of light to the East. Only someone who was reckless would attempt to break in to a maximum security Combine facility while dark, but you'd have to be suicidal to break into that same place during the day. Valery may have been reckless, he may have been insane, he may have even been an asshole, but he still wished to keep his life. He set up camp. However it was only after he had set up camp that he noticed he wasn't alone, someone was watching him. He didn't know from where but he knew it was someone. "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" asked Valery to apparent darkness. "He who will save us all." said a female voice. Chapter 14: Hanging on a bloody Cliff "It's nightfall....and-" Daletski paused. He heard a large explosion...this meant there was a Jailbreak. Yes, the prisoners were escaping, and Gordon Freeman had broke into the facility. The only person who Daletski knew that had the location of Agent Alabama. The prisoners were escaping. The Sergeant, Dempsey and Daletski HAD to get there, and fast. Daletski saw a Little Bird helicopter, captured from the Resistance. He know all three wouldn't fit in such a small helicopter..."How are we supposed to all fit in that?" Hayden asked. "We improvise." Later... The whirring and the rotors made it hard to hear eachother talk. Dempsey could hardly hear Kent on the other side of the Little Bird...hanging onto the rails. "DALETSKI! ARE YOU SURE THIS IS LEGIMATE?!" Hayden yelled out to Daletski. "Oh, i'm sure it's legimate. You'll just have to hang on until we get to Nova Prospekt." Chapter 15: The List "Who are you?" asked Valery. "I'm a friend of Agent Maine's, I'm called Agent Alaska." the woman answered, she looked about a the same age as Valery, but a lot more battle weary, she had been in the resistance, at least since she was twenty. Valery, now in his early-thirties had been in the resistance for only a couple of years, before that he was a drifter, living off the scraps of whatever was left of society. In fact one of the things he liked about the Combine's draining of the Oceans was the fact that "transoceanic" travel could be done by land, via the Combine Highways. "I've been following you." said Agent Alaska. "Big surprise there!" Valery said sarcastically. "Wow! A resistance Agent actually being able to..." Valery had been hit in the face by Alaska. "Now listen up, I know that you are also a sarcastic, insubordinate little shit, but that's not gonna stop from help you." "What did you just call me?" asked Valery. "You heard me, and by reading your files I can tell that your hearing isn't only good, it's exceptional." retorted Alaska. "What else do your files have on me?" demanded Valery. "Do they have anything on who the fuck I'm actually searching for?" "Your father." answered Alaska calmly, "You also think that Agent Alabama is him." Chapter 16: Espionage I have to get out of here. If i do not, i will be eaten alive by these Antlions!! Dern'Kar'Os was creeping through the hallways of Nova Prospekt, with a wrench gripped in hand. He had been captured by the Combine, but found a way out after Freeman broke into the facility. When he was young, his father was killed by Antlions. He has hated Antlions, and wanted to rip them to shreds. However, he was deeply scared by them. Dern had to reach City 17...or die. Chapter 17: The Enemy Within "One more thing I should tell you: there are even traitors in the Resistance," warned Agent Alaska, "People who will put their own self interests above that of humanity, they are no better than Wallace Breen." "What exactly are you implying?" demanded Valery Abelev. "Well to put it bluntly, " retorted Alaska, "You are using valuable resources for your wild goose chase." "That's it!" yelled Abelev, "If you really think I am no better than Wallace Breen, then kill me!" Valery pulled out his USP Match and aimed it at his own head. "Or I'll do it." "You don't have the guts to do it," Snorted Alaska "And I'm not going to do it, because I see your potential."